hoeypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Get A Grip (album)
Get A Grip is the first album recorded by Gary Hoey, in 1989. Overview After arriving in Hollywood in the late 80s, Hoey managed to record this debut shortly thereafter, at Madhutter Studios in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, it was only released in Germany, under the name Get A Grip, on MGI Records. It was remixed with new drum tracks by Frankie Banali and one new bass track by Tony Franklin, and released internationally with new artwork by Surfdog Records, as Gary Hoey, in 1995. The song "Rainbow Warrior" is dedicated "to the Greenpeace organization, and the dream of preservation of our planet." The 1995 release in Japan featured a version of "High-Top Bop", recorded live in Los Angeles, as a bonus track. The original version's cover art was credited to Thomas Ossig, and a photo of Gary holding a guitar on the inside of the booklet was by Mitchell Rose. Gary sez TO ALL MY FRIENDS AND FANS: This album was my first real studio experience. All of the guitars were recorded in two days. It was a fast-paced adrenaline rush for me, and I think the raw energy and spontaneous vibe comes through. I hope you enjoy this step back in time with me and thanks again for the support. - from the liner notes to the 1995 re-release Originally released in Germany in 1989 as ''Get A Grip, re-released in 1995 by Surfdog Records as self titled. This album was recorded in five days. This album was my first experience making a record and hearing my music under the microscope of a recording studio. It taught me how important it is to be absolutely prepared to lay down your tracks. The songs, "City Sunrise", "High-Top Bop" and "Rainbow Warrior" were written in two days because the studio start date got moved up and I ran out of time to write. It was an exciting time to get my first album released.'' - from Hoey's official site Track listing 1989 version # "Get A Grip" 3:57 # "High-Top Bop" 3:55 # "Says Who?" 4:43 # "Strat Strut" 4:36 # "Mr. Mover" 3:44 # "City Sunrise" 4:32 # "Rainbow Warrior" 4:43 # "Stack Attack" 4:30 # "Lost Dreams" 1:38 1995 version # "High-Top Bop" 3:47 # "Get A Grip" 3:54 # "Strat Strut" 4:15 # "Mr. Mover" 3:39 # "City Sunrise" 4:09 # "Says Who?" 4:48 # "Stack Attack" 4:25 # "Rainbow Warrior" 4:45 # "Lost Dreams" 1:40 Total time: 35:27 1995 Japanese bonus track * "High-Top Bop" (live in Los Angeles) All songs written by Gary Hoey except "High-Top Bop", "Get A Grip", "City Sunrise", "Says Who?", and "Rainbow Warrior" by Gary Hoey and Lori Weinhouse Personnel * Gary Hoey - guitars, vocals, co-producer, pre-production/arrangement, bass and drum programming on "Says Who?" * Nick South - bass, except "High-Top Bop" (1995 version) * Dave Eagle - drums (1989 version), except "Says Who?" * Tony Franklin - bass on "High-Top Bop" (1995 version) * Frankie Banali - drums (1995 version) * Lori Weinhouse - keyboards, pre-production/arrangement, drum programming and co-production on "Says Who?" * Dave Kaplan - executive producer (1995 version) * Horst Pollard - producer (1989 version) * Andreas Vahsen - producer (1989 version) * Sebastian Thorer - original engineer * Jean-Marie Horvat - additional engineering and mixing (1995 version) See also * Discography